


Star Wars AU 05 - Control

by moor



Series: Star Wars AU [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Humour, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Star Wars AU. Fluff Friday. Gen. Sakura's teachers reflect on her ability to form Force bonds. Kakashi, Kisame, Itachi. Cautiously rated T for vague reference to Kakashi's reading material.





	Star Wars AU 05 - Control

**Sakura: 12-13 (Initiate)  
Itachi: 17-18 (Master Jedi)**

"She forms bonds so easily. Is she truly ready to take on Apprenticeship?" questioned Master Kakashi during a warm spring afternoon outdoors.

It was strange to hear Master Hatake Kakashi speak such critical words, he who championed the forming of bonds among Initiates in order to strengthen their resolve, motivation and compassion.

Yet, in Sakura, he often downplayed the value of bonds. As if he found it would be a source of weakness for her.

_Or a source of danger to others, perhaps_ , mused Itachi.

There were rumours, however determinedly the Council tried to stifle them, that Master Kakashi was prescient. Not for the first time, Itachi wondered if Kakashi's intense capacity for analysis was in fact a vaguely veiled form of foresight… and why it was so focused around Sakura and her ability to form bonds. Did he feel responsible for her, still, after so many years? Protective? Guilty?

Outside the training ground gate, Itachi, Kakashi and Kisame watched as Sakura tricked Naruto and Sasuke during their practice, leading the two males into fighting each other while she rose to higher ground.

Enjoying the play of sunlight and shadow upon the group, Itachi couldn't take his eyes off her quick, sure movements and resourceful strategy. He observed her from her perch laughing down at her teammates who realized her misdirection and their fresh disadvantage.

"She has been working with Master Tsunade; her control of the Force is phenomenal. Some of the best seen in generations, according to Master Tsunade," said Itachi. "She unconsciously forms Force bonds with those around her, still, but she strives to control it."

"It is dangerous," said Kakashi. "She could gather supporters to her and influence them on a greater scale."

"In a positive way," said Kisame from their other side. He rested his arms on the perimeter gate and leaned his chin on them. His dark, beady eyes were warm with fondness as he doted his attention on Sakura.

His lips pulled back in a smirk at what happened next, revealing his sharp, pointy teeth.

They watched as Sakura used a fallen branch as a makeshift lightsaber and disarmed both Sasuke and Naruto before kicking them off her ledge with a spinning crescent. She climbed higher, using her control of the Force to lift rocks into place as stepping stones before letting them drop down on Sasuke and Naruto, much to their displeasure.

Kisame chuckled.

"She's such a little spitfire, isn't she?"

Itachi gave his mentor a look.

"By the way, I called dibs on her for Apprenticeship," said Kisame, straightening up and grinning at the other two. "Let me know when you finish debating her qualities; I'll probably have her ready for her rites by then!" he guffawed loudly, and strode off with a wave.

Itachi and Kakashi watched Kisame leave, his footsteps deceptively light for such a large man.

"Has he been grooming Sakura for Apprenticeship?" asked Kakashi wearily.

The stress lines down Itachi's face deepened.

"He has been… an influence," admitted Itachi quietly. And vocal supporter of Sakura's Jedi training since the moment he met her.

Kakashi sighed as his shoulders slumped. That did not bode well.

Somehow the little rose-haired orphan had warmed the barren cockles of the fearsome Mist Jedi Master's heart, and come Hell or high water, Kisame was seeing Sakura through her training—and no one was stepping on his little pink Initiate in the meantime, or the entire Academy would hear about it.

( _Again_.)

"Between Master Tsunade and Master Kisame, she's going to either rule the galaxy or destroy it in a drunken fit," mumbled Kakashi, one hand deep in his pocket while the other held up a holo-novel which Itachi was horrified to see sported a lewd cover and equally unfortunate animated illustrations inside.

Itachi turned and looked back at the trio of Initiates where Sakura had settled on her knees and was now reaching over her ledge to offer her hands to Sasuke and Naruto, laughing at them when they bickered over who got to climb up first. She smiled as together, Naruto and Sakura hoisted Sasuke—whose side was injured—up and over the rocky ledge before Naruto scrambled up after. To Itachi's surprise, Sakura laughed and returned Naruto's hug and high five when he congratulated her on her sneakiness, and even Sasuke gave her a smirk of approval.

As they sat down on the outcropping in the dappled sunlight, sweaty, filthy and exhausted, Sakura demonstrated to Naruto and Sasuke how she had controlled the floating rocks, while Sasuke offered suggestions on how to refine the technique. Naruto grinned at both while encouraging them to try other, larger objects.

Itachi's eyes softened as he relaxed. His robes swished around him gently in the breeze, and he took a moment to appreciate the peace that surrounded them.

"The galaxy is in good hands," he said quietly to Kakashi.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Huge kudos and thanks to tumblr user njstumblah for her insightful suggestions and headcanons for this AU series!


End file.
